It is proposed to develop a quantum chemical method for prediction of the signs and possibly magnitudes of several lowest-energy bands in magnetic circular dichroic (MCD) spectra of organic chromophores in general and those of biological interest in particular. Experimental measurements on selected molecules will be performed for the purpose of testing and calibration of the method. The increased recent interest in MCD spectra is due to the possibilities they offer for analytical and structural work. While full exploitation of MCD measurements require an ability to relate MCD spectra to molecular structure and first principles, and while the basic theory exists, practical implementation is difficult and skeptical views have been expressed. However, our preliminary results are very encouraging and we propose to tackle the problem. We propose to use, on the one hand, semiempirical extensive configuration interaction methods and sum-over-states approach, and on the other hand, random-phase approximation with gauge-invariant orbitals and finite perturbation approach. Precautions will be taken to guarantee origin-independence of results.